poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony (Original 1983)
My Little Pony (Original 1983) 'is a song in ''My Little Pony G1. Lyric's My Little Pony 80s :Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony : 'Girl' ::Isn't the world of lovely place :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Everywhere you go a smiling face :'Chrous' ::Smiling and skipping, merrily tripping :'Girl' ::watching the morning unfold :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::what does the future hold? :'Chrous' ::Jolly and pleasant, just for the present :'Girl' ::No sign of trouble in sight :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::May all your days be bright! :'Together' ::May all your days be bright! My Little Pony 80s Reprise :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Isn't it time we started home? :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Who ever dream how far we'd roam :'Chrous' ::Crickets are calling, evening are falling :'Girl' ::Over the meadow and glen :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::When will I see you again!❤️���������� My Little Pony 80s (Escape from Catrina version) :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::How has the world been treating you? :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Have your dreams been coming true ::Tell me what's doing, anything brewing? ::Is something special in store? :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Can't wait to see once more :'2' ::What's been occurring? Anything stirring? ::Hope your problems are few :'Chrous' ::My little pony, My little pony :'Girls' ::May fortune smile on you :'Together' ::May fortune smile on you My Little Pony 80s Reprise (Escape from Catrina version) :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Time I was heading homeward bound :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'2' ::Twinkling stars are all around :'3' ::Daytime is ended, night is descended ::Smiling above us is the moon :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Let's get together real soon!✨�� My Little Pony 80s (Movie version) :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::All in twinkling spring is here :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::When if all the leaves and grass appears? ::With there were snowdrips, when other were snowdrips, non is the sky is past? :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Winter is over at last :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Whisking a bath of spring unfolds :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Leaving in the sand of marigold ::Whihin the bluebirds, welcoming the bluebirds, Coming through meadowing woods? :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Winter is over for good :'Girl' ::Everyone's friendly, rest in the manly everything's fine for swing :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Girl' ::Aren't you happy in spring ::Aren't you happy in spring My Little Pony 80s Reprise (Movie version) :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Megan' ::Now comes the time we say goodbye :'Chrous' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Megan' ::Could that be a teardrop in to your eye? :'Molly' ::no need for sorrow :'Danny' ::sake for tomorrow :'All' ::Will be together again :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::I hope you keep smiling today ::I hope you keep smiling today! My Little Pony 80s (Peanuts Gang version) :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Sally' ::How was the day we ever met? :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Brown' ::Something we can see each other again? :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Shroeder' ::I'll take them weather I go! :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Lucy' ::Oh, I love her so :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Linus' ::Looking after me is telling you :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Patty' ::Adventures is nice when time has come :'All' ::flowers are blooming, beauties and roses :'Franklin' ::Whatever I will see you? :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Marcie' ::You're always be in my heart :'Pigpen' ::Starshines are morning, :'Rerun' ::morning is glory :'All' ::Over the rainbow and Breeze :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Emma' ::May Fortune Smile on you! :'Together' ::May Fortune Smile on you! My Little Pony 80s Reprise (Peanuts Gang version) :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Betty' ::Isn't it time we started home? :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Emma' ::Twinkling Stars are all around :'Patty' ::Don't get to sad, :'Violet' ::Please be happy :'All' ::Five Stars will shine upon :'All' ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :'Snoopy' ::We will See you again :'Together''' ::We will See you again! Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:My Little Pony songs